He's mine, and I'm his
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Harsh words are spoken between the two youngest castaways, and Mary Ann runs away. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan

Man, life on the island got boring. There is nothing to do but work, hope for a rescue party, and foil other people's plans. And what's worse, the Skipper makes me do most of the work! Why can't he lay lobster traps? Why can't the Professor carry fire wood? Why can't the Howell's do their own clothes?

"Gilligan! Go check the lobster traps!" The Skipper yelled. I sighed as I walked to the lagoon. This is what I mean. He just sits all day and occasionally fixes the huts. After checking the lobster traps and delivering the catch, the Skipper had another task.

"Oh Gilligan, we need more coconuts little buddy."

"Ah, but Skipper. I already gathered food, water, and bamboo. I'm tired." I shouldn't have said that. He stood up, towering over me.

""Gilligan, that was an order! Even a kid knows how to take orders, now move!" I fought back tears as I saluted and went to do my orders. Why does is he mean to me? I'm clumsy, sure, but I don't foul up every rescue attempt.

Tears were now falling. I could do everything right, but it won't matter. Just because my name is Gilligan.

"Nobody ever wants me around!" I shouted to no one but me.

Mary Ann

Wow! Now I know why Gilligan likes it up here in the trees. It's peaceful and isolated, away from the other castaways. But I mostly stay up here to think. On how I hurt Gilligan by dating Duke for those two days. I've tried several times to apologies, that I never kissed him, or even loved him. But he didn't listen.

"Nobody ever wants me around!" Someone yelled. Wait, that's Gilligan! I climbed down as fast as I could, and ran to where the voice was. When I reached Gilligan, he was sitting down, crying his eyes out.

"You think no one wants you around, but I do." I tried to tell him, speaking softly.

"Sure you do. That's why you dated Duke." He said harshly. I teared up.

"Did I bake Duke a pie? Did I tell him he was cute? No. I baked you a pie, I called you cute."

"Because we were friends." That did it. Tears were now flowing,and my heart broke.

"I did those things because I love you!" I shouted before running back into the woods. If he doesn't want me around, fine. Then I'm never coming back. I ran back to camp, grabbed a few things, and ran back out. If I'm not wanted, then I'll go. Through tear filled eyes, I ran into the woods, away from anything to do with Gilligan.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper

We were all settled down to eat, but I noticed something no one else did.

"Hey, where's Mary Ann?" At her name, Gilligan head shot up. He had his head on the table, what for I don't know.

"Now that you mention it Skipper, I have not seen her since the sun was half way in the sky this morning."

"Well, I hope she's alright." Gilligan paled a little.

"Gilligan, you don't look so good. Why don't you go and rest little buddy?" He ran up and into the hut so fast, I think he might be sick.

"Now what conflict could have sent Mary Ann away? Certainly not you Skipper. Your like a brother to her. And the Howell's are like her mother and father. Ginger her sister. And Gilligan...wait. We don't really know about him Skipper. Why, she see's him as a lot of things." Yes, he does have a point.

"We'll organize a search party tomorrow. It's getting to dark now. Professor, why don't you help me cook dinner tonight?"

"Certainly Skipper." I really hope Mary Ann is alright. After all, she's the only good cook here!

Mary Ann

Well, after all morning,and all afternoon of walking, I finally found a perfect spot. In a little cave, not far from a fresh water stream. But I'm to tried to begin working on making anything home. So, after eating a fish Gilligan...oh! Why did I have to mention his name! Why did he say those mean things!

Stop that Miss! Your now on your own. I ate, tears still falling. Then, grabbing a blanket, fell asleep on the sand, waiting for morning to come. But I had the strangest dream.

_Mary Ann's dream_

_I'm standing in a room all by myself, looking at myself in the mirror. I have on a white wedding gown, tears of, happiness I guess, streaming down my face. The door opens, and I see the Skipper walking in._

_"Everything alright, Mary Ann?" He asked, always being that older brother_

_"Just fine Skipper. I just never knew this day would arrive so soon." He smiled, and held out his arm._

_"Your groom awaits you, my dear." I laughed as I took his arm. Leave it to the Skipper to make me laugh on my wedding day. Once we walked down the aisle, a priest was there. I couldn't see his face though._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." When I finally saw his face, it was Gilligan! But my dream self was happy as she could be as he gave "me" a kiss, sealing our marriage. _

I woke up screaming. I can't marry Gilligan! I don't love him anymore! Or...do I still love him?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review my people! Lol.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger

I just don't understand it. Why would Mary Ann leave all of a sudden. It doesn't sound like her at all. I wonder if she had her feelings hurt by one of us somehow. Yes, yes that has to be the answer! The door opened, and in walked the Professor.

"Ginger, did Mary Ann leave any note of any sort?" A note?

"Not that I've seen Professor."

"Unusual. Very unusual. Why would she leave with no specific reasoning?" It is confusing. Usually, Mary Ann keeps a cool head. Even when Gilligan messes up a rescue attempt.

"Well, let us discuss this matter tomorrow. Goodnight Ginger."

"Good night Professor." But I knew I wouldn't get much sleep anyway. I must know if I said anything wrong to Mary Ann before she left.

Mary Ann

I managed to fall back asleep, but had the same dream of me marrying Gilligan. Well, if I can't sleep, I might as well make a few changes to the cave, give it a woman's touch. I hung up a blanket I brought with me to keep the heat inside. Good thing I brought two. Next, I took some grass and stuffed it into a pillow case. Not a comfy pillow, but good enough.

Put up some pretty water lily's on a spot where it looks like a shelf. It's not perfect, but it's better than it was a few minutes ago. Finally, I put a picture of the farm back in Kansas next to the lily's. Again, not perfect, but it's all I have to work with at the moment.

I suddenly feel very small and alone. I'm so used to having the other castaways competing on the decorating that it almost makes me want to go back. But if there is one thing I'm not doing, is going to where Gilligan is. And yet, I can't help but think back to my dream. Am I suppose to be with Gilligan?

No Mary Ann, stop that! No more Gilligan.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, and I'm sorry. Just to tired today. More soon, I promise!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper

Well, it's been a few hours since Mary Ann went missing. It's morning, and I motivate myself to get out of bed. Last nights dinner was fish and a messy form of fruit salad. Boy, I'll be glad when Mary Ann comes back. She's the only good cook here!

"Ah, good morning Skipper. Still no sign of Mary Ann?" I was so busy thinking about Mary Ann's cooked lobster that I didn't hear the Professor enter.

"Oh, hello Professor. No, no sign of her." He looked puzzled.

"I would have thought that she would have come back during the night. This is very bemusing. Bemusing indeed." I need a dictionary, but I'm sure he said confusing.

"I thought that to Professor. We need her here, after all, she is the only decent cook!" We laughed, but I noticed Gilligan standing next to the Professor. He was quiet, we never heard him enter the hut!

"Is that all you see Mary Ann as Skipper? As a way to fill you stomach!" Oh, he shouldn't have yelled at me.

"Gilligan, you don't yell at your Commanding Officer!" I boomed at him, but he stood his ground.

"I am a grown man Skipper, not that skinny young adult who joined your crew, AND who saved your live in the Navy!" For once, I'm scared of my First Mate. For once, I noticed the muscle he's build up from all the hard work I've ordered him to do.

"Now Gilligan, your just the First Mate. Don't yell at the Skipper, and let's just talk it out." The Professor tried to reason.

"I'll talk to him, but if I hear him dissing Mary Ann again, I'm not scared to fight him anymore." He then walked off. Oh boy, I should really watch what I say around Gilligan now. Maybe I've kept my eyes closed all these years. He really has grown up from that little adult I've met in the Navy.

"Maybe its time I do some of the work around here Professor, give Gilligan some time off." I said. He turned to me.

"I agree Skipper. I shall do the same, but we still have to find Mary Ann."

"I'll get a search party together after I lay lobster traps." And that's what I did.

Gilligan

I can't believe that I made Mary Ann run away. Why do I'm so stupid! I mess everything up, now I just lost my first real friend, and my first crush! I don't know what do to. I'm not smart like the Professor, or a good leader like the Skipper. I'm just plain old Gilligan, who has no skills in the real world. I decided to go walk to my favorite tree to think. I climbed up the tree, had a few coconuts fall on my head, and reached the top.

I stared out across the horizon, wondering why I'm so clueless, when something in the bark made take a double take.

In the bark, Mary Ann wrote "Mary Ann loves Gilligan." Now I know I have to find her and make everything right again. I climbed down like a chimp, and ran into camp, where everyone was having a meeting of some sort.

"Gilligan, where were you? We're just about to get a search party to look for Mary Ann." The Skipper said. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Look everyone I said something that upset her, and now I must go and find her and make everything right. Alone." Everyone was strangely quiet after my announcement. Then, the Skipper stood up. I thought he was going to hit me with his hat. I stood tall, ready to defend myself, but the blow never came. Instead, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gilligan, if that's what you want to do, then go find her." Wait, what?

"Your not going to yell at me? Or at least hit me with your hat?" He chuckled.

"Let's say I had my eyes recently opened. Just bring her home little buddy." I looked at him to make sure he wasn't kidding. He wasn't.

"You mean it Skipper?" He nodded. I went and packed a few things. Like blankets, food, water, and my dear diary. When I walked back out, everyone was waiting for me.

"Gilligan, we may often take advantage of you,but let me assure you that those days are over now. We're pulling our own weight from now on. Now, go bring our Mary Ann home." The Professor said. I smiled.

"I will. Goodbye for now." With no idea on where to start, and only enough food for two days, I started out into the woods to find the farm girl from Kansas.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Gilligan

I looked all over the East side of the island, with not a sign of Mary Ann. I took a break to eat a banana and apple before looking some more on the north side. I hope I can find her before dark. I didn't bother to bring a flashlight or my matches to light a torch. I should have thought of that! Stupid, stupid!

After a half hour of searching the first half of the north side, I sat down to rest a little. If only I had kept my mouth shut, if only I told Mary Ann about my feelings.

"I'm such an idiot." I told myself, throwing a rock behind some bushes.

"Ouch!" Someone yelled. I got up and slowly walked to the bushes. I peered behind them, and found Mary Ann rubbing her leg. I slowly backed away and sat back down to think.

She might still hate me from what I said, so chances are she'll yell at me to go back to camp. If she's really pissed, she'll throw rocks at me and then yell at me to go back to camp. Well, here goes nothing. I grabbed my pack and walked into the clearing.

"Hey Mary Ann." She looked up at me, and her eyes darkened. Or, did they shine?

"Go back to camp Gilligan!" She wasn't throwing rocks at me, so that was a good thing.

"No Mary Ann. I'm here to try to get you to come back to camp. I'm sorry I said what I said. I was just in a bad mood." I told her.

"Apology not accepted. Now go back to camp." I sighed, and took my pack off.

"No Mary Ann. You have a cave for shelter, which is good. But do you have a place to store food and water? Do you know how to smoke fish to make it last longer? Do you know how to make lobster traps?" She bowed her head in defeat.

"We don't have to talk to each other, or we can talk things out. But until you go, I'm staying." With that, I set out to build a hut big enough to store food, and for me to sleep in.

Mary Ann

I can't believe he came looking for me! And on top of that, is not leaving till I do! Who does he think he is?

_"The man you fell in love with." _ A voice in my head said.

"No, I don't love Gilligan." I whispered to myself. But I can't stop my heart from speeding up. I decided to take a nap to think things over. When I woke up, something good was cooking. I walked out to see Gilligan cooking up two lobsters, and he had finished the hut. He looked at me and brought over one of the lobsters. I took it with out a word, and sat down across from him. He sat back down and check on the other lobster. He turned it over and looked at me.

"Look, I'm really sorry for the harsh words I said. I'm...I'm just not good with girls." I didn't say anything as I continued to eat.

"We really miss you back at camp," he paused for a moment before speaking again, "I really miss you." That caused me to look up.

"No you don't. Your just saying that." I said, rather harshly. He sighed and rolled his lobster on his plate. He stood up and walked to the hut. He stopped at the door, and looked back at me.

"If I really didn't miss you, I wouldn't be here. You keep believing what will make you happy. But what you believe is wrong then." With that, he walked into the hut. I never thought Gilligan would say something that intelligent.

Maybe he's right. No he's not. He's here because the others sent him here. I left the fire still burning, and went back into my cave to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper

"I don't know Professor. Maybe we should go looking for them." My little buddy hasn't returned yet, and I'm growing worried. The professor gave a sigh.

"Worrying yourself mad Skipper will deteriorate your health. Gilligan will be fine. He know's this island more than we do. Now sit down before you pass out from heat stroke." I did, but it didn't make me worry any less

"I don't know Professor. Can't we just look for a little while?" He stood up.

"Skipper, Gilligan is a grown man. Let him make his own decisions!" Oh, that's what I'm scared of. If he makes the wrong decisions, then it could end badly.

"Oh, if only I had acted more like a father figure then a Captain! It may have changed the out come of today." I grumbled.

"Skipper, you could have acted the same or as a father figure. But the human mind works differently for everyone. It may or may not have helped." Well, that makes me feel a little better, I think. Oh Gilligan, please come home with Mary Ann safe and sound.

Mary Ann

I woke up and went to the stream to bathe. But when I got there, I saw Gilligan fishing for breakfast. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I felt my cheeks get hot. No, stop it right now! I somehow managed to walk away and decided to go back to sleep. When I woke up again, Gilligan was cooking some fish, and had a tray of different fruits.

"Morning Mary Ann." He says, not even looking up. How did he know?

"Gilligan." I said in a blank tone. He chuckled.

"Still convince the others sent me here?" I said nothing. He just chuckled once again before standing up.

"Eat, bathe, or sleep. I'm going to go fishing some more." He grabs his spear, and walked to the sea. I couldn't help but stare again.

Will you stop that! I don't love Gilligan anymore. I'll never forgive him for what he's done? Or will I?


	7. Chapter 7

Gilligan

I wish she would stop thinking the others sent me to find her. I came to find her to apologise, and to see if I can mend our friendship. But I can only hope that I can. If not, then I'll keep trying.

As I walk into the water, I feel at home. I always felt comfortable around the seas and oceans. It makes me feel happy and wish I was a kid again. I took a deep breath before diving into the water. I saw a school of fish swimming close by. I stabbed my spear in front of me and hit a fish. It was still wiggling. Oh boy, that's not good. Sharks are known in these areas. Big sharks, like Great Whites and Hammer Heads.

I started to look around for any sharks and slowly started to swim toward shore. I was always looking around, fearing a shark will come out of the blue. Suddenly, a Hammer Head circled around me. Oh boy, this is really bad. And what's worse, I'm running out of air! Oh, why oh why is it always me to have the bad things happen.

I know I have to act quickly and safely in order not to intimidate an attack. I looked around real quick before rising to the surface to take in a quick breath and dove back down. He was still circling me, closer this time. I was still swimming backwards towards land. Then, it vanished into the blue. Oh boy, not good. Not good at all. When a shark does that, it means two things. One, it's swimming away to search for bigger food. Or two, it's going to circle about again, and come even closer to me. I slowly surfaced again, took another deep breath and dove back down.

While I was thinking of what the shark will do, I felt a bump on my leg, and I froze. If it's the shark, I'm dead. If it's not, I maybe alive after this. I slowly turned around, and saw a piece of coral poking my leg. I felt relieved, and slowly turned back around to face the deep blue sea. Right as the Hammer Head circled close to my leg.

Mary Ann

He's been gone for long time. Even though I can't make up my mind about loving Gilligan or not, I am starting to worry about him. Should I go and look for him? I might as well. If he's not going to leave, then we may as well have each others back.

I put on some warm clothes and started for the sea. While walking, I started to think. I don't know of what, but just thinking. About my dreams, about the farm in Kansas, and about Gilligan. I was thinking of so many things, I walked into the shallows. I stepped back in the sand and looked out across the horizon. I saw nothing except blue ocean, white puffy clouds, and a shark's fin. SHARK'S FIN!

Oh no. If Gilligan's out there, he maybe in deep trouble. Oh, I don't know what to do! There are never any hark attacks in Kansas. Quickly, I dove in the water, hoping to find Gilligan. This doesn't mean I forgive him, but we need to have each others backs, one way or another. I swam about forty yards, and found Gilligan fighting to stay away from a Hammer Head shark. It seemed as though the shark would just leave him alone. Then, it attacked.

It circled him, bumped his leg, and bit him. He muffled the scream, but I knew he was badly hurt. I managed to swim over to him, and kicked the shark a few times. It got the hint and swam quickly away, but the damage is horrifying. Gilligan was bleeding badly, and if I didn't help him, he would die. Wither we're on good terms or not, I have to help him.

I grabbed his shirt, and started swimming towards the shore. I kept looking behind me for anymore sharks. I know that they can smell blood miles away. Good news is that no other sharks around. The bad news is Gilligan is losing a lot of blood, and the shark bit is huge. But he is surprisingly calm, talking to me.

"Know what I remember that made me feel guilty of the things I said, and how I acted? Seeing a carving in a tree saying "Mary Ann loves Gilligan." I was going to put in that very same tree 'Gilligan loves Mary Ann.' Funny huh?" Oh, why does he have to bring that carving up? And what really hurts is that he said he loves me! I can't have any thoughts about that right now. I have to get Gilligan's leg bandaged up.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get a review or two, I'll update tonight. Read and review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Gilligan

I started talking when Mary Ann pulled me to shore. I knew I have to keep calm in order not to go into shock. I know how bad the bite is too, but I can't start worrying now. I have to keep calm for my sakes, and for Mary Ann's sake. Soon, she got me up on the beach. I can tell she didn't know what to do. I have to tell her to survive this.

"Okay Mary Ann. You'll have to listen now. Forget the fight, forget everything. Now, you'll have to stop the bleeding. Rip apart my shirt, and wrap it around the wound tightly." She nodded and did what I said. I could see that she blushed a little ripping my shirt apart. I didn't say anything about that.

"Oh, the first thing before getting the wound wrapped up, you need to disinfect it. In my bag in the hut, there's some salt I said Hurry and grab it. If we don't disinfect the wound, infection will kill me before the loss of blood will. Hurry." She got up and ran as fast as she could to the hut. In order to keep conscious, I talked to myself.

"When she gets back and takes care of the wound Gilligan, you have to convince her that you came on your own, and that you really are sorry about the fight. You also have to tell her you love her. If you don't, things will never be the same again."

"I know Gilligan, but what if she doesn't believe me? I can't lose her twice within a week or two."

"You have to do what you have to do. But telling the truth will makes things better. May not be right away, but it will in the end."

"Good advice pal."

"No problem buddy. Now, about that rabbit's foot." Oh, not this again.

Mary Ann

I ran into the hut, and found the bad on his bed. Oh, I hope he's still alive when I get back. Forget about not loving him, I do love him. Dearly, and if he dies, I'll never forgive myself!

"Where is it? Where is the salt?!" I shrieked. I found it a second later on the table. I grab it and ran out as fast as I came in, wanting to get back to Gilligan as fast as I can. I busted through the brush and found Gilligan talking to himself to keep conscious.

"Okay Gilligan, I got the salt." I said, sliding on the sand on my knees to stop. He looks up at me.

"Good. Now, the first thing you have to do is wash your hands. I have soap in my pocket." I blushed again as I dug the soap out of his pocket. Cut me slack, I've never had my hands in a man pocket before. I washed my hands and hurry on back.

"Now, take some salt, and place it on the bite. It's going to hurt me pretty badly, so I'm going to yell. Don't stop when that happens. Okay?" He instructs. I nod, and start placing salt on the wound.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yells. Tears come to my eyes, but I do what he told me and keep pouring salt on the wound.

"Okay, stop." He whimper. I do, and wait for him to say something else. He doesn't, and for a moment I'm scared he died. But he then spoke.

"Okay, now, wrap the pieces of my shirt tightly around the wound. I know it's still bleeding, so make it tight." I nod and start wrapping it as tightly as I could. He winches in pain, but tells me to get it up.

"Now the hard part. You have to help me get to the hut." Oh, how am I going to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>A good place to stop. R&amp;R.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Gilligan

How is Mary Ann going to carry me to the hut? I'm skinny for my age, but I'm tall, and that maybe a problem for her. Wait, if she can make a splint, and make a strong enough waking stick, then I can make it under my power.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do. Tie two sticks to my leg, and wrap it tight. Then, see if there's a strong tree branch anywhere around here. I'll use it to walk to the hut." She nods and rushes to find stick, vines, and a strong branch. Meanwhile, I'm back to talking to my self.

"You've got to tell her you love her dummy!" Here we go.

_"I know, but until this situation is over, I can't, okay?" _I scoff.

"What situation?!" Wow, am I really that stupid?

"_I got bit by a shark, and still in danger of bleeding to death, and you ask what situation?" _I argue.

"Oh, right. Well, do it soon stupid!" I wonder how I've lived this long.

After about five minutes, she came back huffing and puffing, but having everything she needs.

"Now, like I said before, tie the two branches tight around the wound. Not on, but around." She does it, though it takes her a couple tries.

"Good. Now, blood and infection maybe coming out, or stopping. In both cases, it's a good thing. Leave it alone for a minute." When she felt sure a minute had passed, she tries to get me sitting up. It hurts real bad, and I almost black out, but she's determined to succeed. Finally, she got me in a sitting position.

"Good. Just let me rest for a minute" It took a lot out of me, and it must have done the same to her. But she looks fine, ready to pounce or something.

"Right, now, hand me that oak branch, and I'll try to pull myself up." I say. She gave me the branch, but didn't walk away.

"I'm helping you up, whether you like it or not." She sounds like nothing will change her mind , so I let it drop.

"Okay then Mary Ann. Do what you want." I say, to tried to argue. She nods, and get behind me.

"When I nod my head, start pulling me up, and I'll do my best to take most of my weight off of your side." I explain. I wait for a few minutes, then nod.

With a grunt, I started to push up, Mary Ann pulling me up with her hands under my arms. With a little difficulty, we manage to get me standing. I again almost black out from the pain.

"Alright, let's try walking." I say through clenched teeth. It hurts like hell, but I'm not going to say anything. With even more difficulty, I manage to take a few steps leaning heavily on the branch. However, I know I have to take breaks every few steps, or I'll end up face first in the dirt. But, I have to try to get a little closer to the hut.

My knees shake, and I know I'm going to fall. I start to fall, but I don't. Instead, Mary Ann finds the strength to keep me up.

"If you need help Gilligan, then just say so." She says, never breaking a walking step. With in a few more minutes, she get's me inside the hut and on the bed. Before I can thank her, I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it, want me to quiet? R&amp;R<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Ann

I dab cool water on Gilligan's head, worrying about him. Yes, I am officially done being mad at him, and done hiding my feeling. I love Gilligan, and I'm going to do everything I can to take care of him. It's been about three days since the attack, and the wound is looking better, but I still sprinkle some salt every now and then to keep it clean. I also loosen the makeshift bandages every hour or two to keep the blood flowing. But we'll need new ones soon, and the only place that has them is at camp.

I feel something take my hand, and I look down to see Gilligan slowly waking up, wanting to make sure I'm there when he does. I can't help but cry silently, glad he'll survive this.

"Mary Ann?" He whispers.

"Shh, save your energy Gilligan." I say, giving him a cup of water. He pushes it away.

"No. I have to tell you this. Please." What choice do I have? It's better that he says it now so he can rest again. I nod, waiting for him to speak. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm deeply sorry we fought. It's just..." He try's to find the words, "It's just that I love you too much to lose you." That did it. Tears are now falling more freely, and I'm not ashamed of it either. How can I? Gilligan just admits he loves me.

"I sorry I over reacted Gilligan. I love you too." He smiles and falls back asleep. I bit my lower lip before lying down next to him, being careful that I don't hit his bad leg. His arm wraps around me, and I place my head on his chest. Smiling, I fall asleep to the strong beating of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter I know. But I'm tired and will update tomorrow, so calm down. Lol. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
